(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal generator, and more particularly, to a foot controlled rolling ball for main unit operation or display or for exercise, or entertaining or interacting purpose.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Foot controlled signal generators of the prior art operate by pedal control, e.g. stepping on a brake or throttle in control of an automobile.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a foot controlled rolling ball to generate signals for a main unit operation or for display, or for exercise, entertaining or interacting purpose.